vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Usotsuki
Summary Usotsuki is the protagonist of Yume Nisshi. She is a young girl living alone in her room. She spends most of her days exploring her own dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B, 9-C with Nail Bat effect. 7-C with Environmental Destruction. Low 2-C via waking up Name: Usotsuki Origin: Yume Nisshi Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Control (Can contort her body to fit in a box the size of her head), Fire Manipulation, Transformation, Plant Manipulation, Time Stop, Flight, Weather Manipulation (Can make it snow at will), Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Size Manipulation (Can grow back to normal after being shrunk down using the Eyeball Box effect), Cloth Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can regenerate from getting impaled through her head and losing her legs), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) Attack Potency: Human level | Human level, Street level (Can easily kill a variety of dream beings in a single attack) with Nail Bat effect. Town level (Can summon a snowstorm over the entire Dream World) with Environmental Destruction. Universe level+ via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". The Dream World was shown to be similar to the real world in size several times) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class Durability: Human level | Human level Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range, kilometers with Horn, universal with Snow Bug, Eyeball Box and via waking up Standard Equipment: None | Her 17 effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Usotsuki can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Usotsuki will be reset, including decapitation or being impaled all over her body. *'Match:' Usotsuki becomes a match and can set herself (and others) on fire. *'Porcelain Doll:' Usotsuki becomes a Porcelain Doll. *'Rabbit:' Usotsuki becomes a rabbit and can run faster now. *'Nail Bat:' Usotsuki gains a baseball bat covered in nails, which can be used to kill enemies. *'Pigtails:' Usotsuki gains a pair of pigtails. *'Braids:' Usotsuki gains a pair of braids. *'Horns:' Usotsuki gains a pair of horns, which can be used to stop time and reveal invisible beings. *'Proto:' Usotsuki becomes proto. *'Snow Bug:' Usotsuki becomes a small flying snow bug, which can summon massive snowstorm. *'Sack:' Usotsuki gains a sack over her head. *'Chimera:' Usotsuki becomes a quadrupedal chimera. *'Scarf:' Usotsuki gains a scarf, which can grow to become a cape covering her completely. *'Straw Hat:' Usotsuki gains a straw hat. *'Flower Crown:' Usotsuki's head becomes a flower, which can release pollen in the air. *'Thorns:' Thorns grow out of Usotsuki's body, impaling her in several places and hindering her movements. *'Eyeball Box:' Usotsuki's head becomes an Eyeball Box. She can retract her entire body into the box and thus teleport back to the Nexus. *'Ocarina:' Usotsuki gains an ocarina. '-Others:' * Waking Up: By pinching her cheek, Usotsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: Real World | In the Dream World Gallery Usotsuki.jpg UsotsukiBase.png|Usotsuki's sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Silent Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Plant Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cloth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Yume Nisshi Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2